


Back in Black

by positivelypitch



Series: The 5 Stages of SMP Grief [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Spoilers For Tommy's Latest Stream, Techno being unchaotic for once, This is how I interpret his character, i'm sorry if it's ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelypitch/pseuds/positivelypitch
Summary: Technoblade is wearing black.He’s swapped his regimental robes for a simple dark cloak.He is wearing black to remember the boy that he watched grow up from afar, the boy that betrayed him and the boy he betrayed.He’s wearing black and that is all he will do on the matter.Pt 3 of The 5 Stages of SMP Grief - Acceptance
Relationships: -mentioned only, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The 5 Stages of SMP Grief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Back in Black

Technoblade is wearing black.

He’s swapped his regimental robes for a simple dark cloak.

He is wearing black to remember the boy that he watched grow up from afar, the boy that betrayed him and the boy he betrayed.

He’s wearing black and that is all he will do on the matter. 

The invites received, he passes on to the boy’s father, Phil, which he appreciates, despite the fact that neither of them plan on going to the funeral; Phil prefers to mourn in solitude, and Techno knows that Tommy would not have wanted him there.

There was nothing he could do for his best friend, Techno knew, and yet he longed that there was. 

The pain of losing a child is unimaginable. The pain of losing two is indescribable.

Not that techno would know, of course.

The two friends spend the days following Phil’s birthday (Tommy’s death day), taking silent walks or hunting trips through the snow, and the evenings reading by the fire. It’s peaceful, and they both need that, for their separate reasons.

They alternate who cooks dinner, but always eat at Techno’s place, so that Techno can make sure Phil is eating. Not that Techno has told Phil this. 

And occasionally, against his better judgement, when he happens across his basement or logstedshire (places that remind him the most), Technoblade’s mind will wander back to TommyInnit. Overall, he wouldn’t say they had been friends. But Tommy had always made sure to be very… shall we say, present, in everyone’s lives. There was no living on the dream smp without being well aware of him, for the better or the worse. The annoying, intrusive, caring, traumatised kid. 

  
  


One day Techno finds a vandalised memorial on the outskirts of the city. It makes his blood boil in the way only governments usually can. The rage, though, is pushed to the back of his mind, as practised, and he restores the structure as best he can. The years of extensive swordplay give the expert precision he needs to carve Tommy’s name and Eulogy into the stone. Likely, the shrine will just get defaced again eventually.

Oh well. This will be the last time anyway. 

The last time he helps Tommy. He’s made that mistake before.

The pain of Tommy’s betrayal is still there, but it seems futile to hold a grudge against a dead boy. 

The voices can’t call for blood against someone who’s blood is already spilled. 

… 

  
  


Techno’s life has not, will not be turned upside down.

  
  


He has never, will never break down in tears.

  
  


But he’ll wear black. 

And that is all he will do on the matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of my 5 Stages of Grief Series!
> 
> It will be going through different characters and how they process their grief for Tommy.
> 
> **Let me know which character you think would react with anger?** I'm struggling to think haha
> 
> Your comments and kudos always make my day! Love y'all -Rosie x


End file.
